halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Long Night of Solace (level)
While the original source states Long Night of Solace to be the fourth campaign mission, the most recent Weekly Update leads me to believe it is actually the sixth mission. The reasons being, that one; the achievement "Wake Up Buttercup" requires the player to "Destroy the Corvette's engines & escort in under 3 minutes in the 6th mission on Heroic or harder." I highly doubt that we'll be taking down two Covenant ships on foot, as we know that Long Night of Solace is the only mission to facilitate space combat, which is supposed to be the fourth mission, not sixth, according to the original source. Another reason is that the achievement for completing the sixth mission is titled "You Flew Pretty Good", which would make much more sense than the fourth mission's achievement "I need a weapon". The third reason, is that Long Night of Solace is said to take place roughly halfway through the campaign, and as we know Reach will have ten missions, thus many would consider the fourth mission to be still early in the game. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the lack of a Mission 1 suggests that it is a cutscene. #6 is the half-way point. Yeah, we should change it to sixth.-- Forerunner 00:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if there are no objections, I shall do so. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 10:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Why is it now 5th? Both "You Flew Pretty Good" and Wake Up, Buttercup" seem to point to this type of level, and they say 6th. Is there any source that says 5? -tgor365 19:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Second Part of the Campaign In the campain you are ordered to "clear a path" from the Savannah the Covie Corvette, but why do you need to clear a path if the Savannah if it can just shoot its MACs and destroy the Corvette from where it is at. What is the point of clearig a path for the Savannah to follow? Could there be boarding? Darb 013 00:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Darb 013 :Why don't you wait and see.-- Forerunner 01:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...that really didnt help answer my question...if you don't have anything good to say then dont say it. **Darb 013 21:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC)** :What he is saying is that we don't know, after all, the game isn't out yet is it? --DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 21:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I thought there could be someone that knew something that I didn't. Forerunner doesn't speak for everyone on this site. *Darb 013 21:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC)* @DARB 013: Maybe you are right, just speculating, but they may want to capture the ship, a la the Spartan II mission to capture a ship and take it to Covenant space for a kidnap mission. So rather than use a MAC and risk obliterating/irreparebly damaging the ship they will try more careful means. Classius 17:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) MAC guns are slow to reload and require a lot of energy so the Savannah might be using it on higher value targets. But it might be a kidnap mission because "Wake Up, Buttercup" is for destroying its engines and escort, not the corvette itself. We'll see -tgor365 19:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :And due to the presence of the multiplayer map Zealot and the similarities between the level's open-vacuum area and the top of the corvette, boarding the ship seems extrememly likely. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Place in Campaign Someone changed the place in the campaign for this mission. Can someone please revert it back to the correct form it was before, at the 4th mission, not 6? NarutoROCKS189 06:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction The first source it says that it is the fourth mission. But in the new source it says that it is the fifth misssion. Another contradiction maybe? -- There's a source I found on YouTube, back from Comic Con so no spoilers, that says it's mission 4. If I post the link, will it be considered? NarutoROCKS189 11:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have seen the leaked info on Youtube and other live stream sources which have since been banned. The opening cinematic, Noble Actual, is "Mission 1". Mission 2 is Winter Contingency, followed by another yet-unamed mission, and then Nightfall, then Tip of the Spear, and then Long Night of Solace; # Noble Actual # Winter Contingency # (Unknown) # Nightfall # Tip of the Spear # Long Night of Solace Whether you choose to believe me, Sept 14 is our proof. Dark Neptune 12:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm surprised no one considered the level as being the fifth campaign level and also as the fourth level that features actual gameplay. If you're still confused, consider the situation of Sierra 117 level.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Potential Plot hole? How does the corvette get back to the supercarrier/assault carrier with it's engines taken out?--For the Swarm! 00:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I assume that the corvette was moving when its engines were taken out. As it's in space, that would explain how it managed to continue on its course.-- Forerun '' 00:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Remember, in space, there's little to no air resistance. So if you're moving in one direction already, even without your thrusters off, you will still continue going forever in the same direction until you hit something. It's the same type of principle here. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 02:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC)